


Why don't you sparkle?

by Servena



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Episode : s01e04 Family Ties, F/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Twilight Bashing, Twilight References, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the conversation between Damon and Caroline in the 1x04 Episode Family Ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't you sparkle?

She's turning in front of the mirror admiring her reflection. “I think this one's pretty”, she says, tugging at the fabric of her yellow dress.

“I liked the other one better”, Damon declares without looking up from the book.

“No, this one's fine for the party.” Caroline throws back her blonde hair and turns to him with a look of determination. “I don't like the blue one. It was a present from my Mum.”

“All the more reason to wear it.”

“She just doesn't have taste. Blue is _so_ not my color.” She shakes her head.

He's paying attention now, fixating her with his blue eyes. “I said”, he repeats slowly, “the other one's better.”

The expression on her face goes blank. She looks confused for a second, then she smiles. “Alright!”

Damon grins and turns back to the book. He frowns as he's reading the next lines. “I can't believe any vampire would be interested in this Bella-girl. She'd break her neck tripping over her own feet.”

The dress slides down her slim body onto the floor. She steps out of it and gets the other one from a hanger at the wardrobe. “You don't understand that, it's love! He'd do anything for her. And she loves him even though he's dangerous!”

He snorts. “Yeah, he's about as dangerous as a cat without claws. _Oh no, I'm Edward and I'm a dangerous killer!_ Bet he doesn't kill anything bigger than a rabbit. He's worse than Stefan.”

“I think it's romantic!” she replies in a defending voice.

“I think it's boring.” He tosses the book on the bed. “Besides, you're luckier than Bella...you got the real vampire.”

For a moment she looks like she's not sure if that's lucky. Then she frowns. “How come you don't sparkle?”

“Cause I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun.”

“But you walk in the sun!” she exclaims.

“I've got a ring.” He wiggles his fingers with the old-fashioned ring on it.

“Oh.” She pulls the blue dress over her head and once again turns in front of the mirror.

Suddenly he's standing behind her. “See? Much better.”

She looks at his reflection in the mirror. “So you do have a reflection.”

“Mhm.” He places a kiss on her neck close to the bite marks he left there the night before.

Her finger moves over a mark on her left shoulder. “Can these turn me into a vampire?”

“Nope. You really shouldn't read so much. Not good for your pretty head.” He turns her around and strokes her cheek.

She grabs his hand. “What would happen if you'd take it off?” she asked curious.

“I'd burn”, he replies in an _obviously_ -voice.

“Maybe you wouldn't.” She grins, her pearl white teeth visible. “Maybe it's protecting you from sparkling in the sun.”

“I don't sparkle”, he states irritated and pulls his hand away. Then he sighs. “I can show you.”

He steps in the shadow and pulls the ring off his finger. There's sunlight falling through the near window and with a moment of hesitation he reaches out and holds his hand into the sunrays. There's smoke welling up from the pale skin and a sizzling sound and he pulls it back hastily. “Ouch.” He turns around. “Happy now?”

“Yeah.” But there's a look of disappointment on her face.


End file.
